The babies from SPACE
Plot summary Transcript *One day in Menami's apartment on Irk* Menami: *CLEAN* *CLEAN* *CLEAN* *OMFG MUST CLEAN* *AmetrineskiesZik: *runs in the door* Menami! I made what I've been planning for years!! *9:17LIRLIR*A cabinet meeps at Menami randomly* * *Menami: ..*Stares at the cabinet* ._, .. *Looks at Zik* .. A-Ah? What? *9:18Long TimeMario: *is bored, reading a book on a couch* *9:18LIRLIR*Xisenin's head appears behind Zik *9:18AmetrineskiesZik: *big grin* A time machine.. *grabs a small cube*.. Okay it doesn't look like anything, but once I drop it, the size will alter into a decently sized time machine. *9:18LIRLIRXisenin: IT'S SPECIAL!! *9:19AmetrineskiesZik: HJJKSJHDJSK *falls over* *9:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!! *Menami: ...e-e;; Xi.. *9:19LIRLIRXisenin: o.o *looks at the cube* ITS GLOWWWYY *9:19AmetrineskiesZik: *twitch*.. *Zik: I hate you :U *Zik: *stands up, brushes jacket off*.. *adjusts glasses* *9:19Mysteriousjillguy*A knock is heard on the door* *9:19Long Time(Oh I thought you were going to rp as Lir for this one *9:20LIRLIRXisenin: I know you do. Good thing the feeling's not mutual *twitches creepily* *9:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Wow.. a time machine, huh? ^^.. ..*Runs over to the door* *Peeks out the hole* *9:20LIRLIR(Maybe. Maybe not. Idk.) *9:20Long TimeMario: HMRM-Wha-!?? Did somebody say TIME MACHINE!? *9:21Mysteriousjillguy*A hooded figure with a smiley clown mask is seen in the hole,holding Darrz by the antennae* *9:21AmetrineskiesZik: ..*drops the cube.. the cube alters to create the machine.. not too big, not too small; fits well in the apartment room* *9:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ?! *9:21Invader Jib(Who am I gonna be..why would they be involved..Decisions, decisions..) *9:21Ametrineskies(Just be Jib *9:21LIRLIR(Think.) *9:21AmetrineskiesZik: ..*antennae twitch* Something wrong, Menami? *looks to the door* *9:21Mysteriousjillguy*The figure knocks a second time* *9:21Long TimeMario: *dashes over too zik* Woah-Cool- *speaking really fast* How long did it take? This needs a cool name! Oh man, So cool >o< *9:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Grabs a gun out of PAK* *Opens the door and aims it at the figure* Drop him. *9:22Mysteriousjillguy*Zik sees a hodded figure with a clown mask on holding Darrz by the antennae* *9:22LIRLIRXisenin: Masks. I'm iffy about them. *is somehow wearing a Masky mask from the Marble Hornets series\ *9:22AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks to Mario*.. It took weeks. Thats why I was gone for so long.. *instantly stares at the figure* *9:22Mysteriousjillguy*The figure takes out a plasma cannon* *Darrz:HIYA GUYS! *9:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Glare* *9:22Long TimeMario: >_O-? Who in the heck.. *9:22AmetrineskiesZik: ...*grabs his scythe, spinning it, shooting a few bullets to the figure* *9:22Long TimeMario: Wait.. *Mario: Don't fire.. *Mario: >_O... *9:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I'm prepared to shoot if-- ..*Ducks so the bullets pass her* *9:23AmetrineskiesZik: ..*grabs Menami and tugs her to him* *9:23Mysteriousjillguy*The figure jumps into the room,over Zik and Menami,carring Darrz* *9:23LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at the stranger* *9:23MysteriousjillguyFigure:CLOSE THE DOOR! *points* *9:23AmetrineskiesZik: ...HEY! *glares at it* *9:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: NOT UNTIL YOU DROP HI!M *9:23AmetrineskiesZik: *aims the blade*.. *9:23MysteriousjillguyFigure:Okie Dokie. *9:23Long TimeMario: Gah.. Too many going on...! *9:23Mysteriousjillguy*Figure lets hold of Darrz* *9:23Long Timeso much* *9:24AmetrineskiesZik: ..Instantly became less menacing.. *9:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz falls to the floor* *Darrz:He's friendly. *9:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Explain your business, as well! *Stands up* *9:24Long TimeMario: *Pokes figure* .-. *9:24MysteriousjillguyFigure:CLOSE THE DOOR FIRST! Then we will talk. *9:24LIRLIRXisenin: EXPLAIN YOUR... STUFF. *9:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Fine. But I'll take fire if you do anything. *9:24AmetrineskiesZik: ..*studies the figure, looking through his thoughts*... *attempting to see who this is* *9:24LIRLIRXisenin: *twitches a lot* *9:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Shuts the door with foot* *9:24Mysteriousjillguy*The figure sets his plasma cannon to "LIGHT FIRE"* *9:25Long TimeMario: *Pokes the figure again* .-. *9:25Mysteriousjillguy*The figure shoots all the apartment cameras in the room* *9:25LIRLIRXisenin: HEY! *9:25YourFavoriteFangirl(...ohhh-- xisenin's cameras-- XDDD *9:25LIRLIRXisenin: GRHGUYGGHIH *9:25Mysteriousjillguy*The figure grabs the blinds on the window and pulls them down* *9:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Not like I needed those-- .... *9:25MysteriousjillguyFigure:Now... *9:25LIRLIRXisenin: *spazzes in anger* *9:25Long TimeMario: Is this some kind of Drug Deal? >_O... *9:25Mysteriousjillguy*The figure breathes heavily* *He slowly takes off his hood* *9:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Oh geez. A drug ealer. *9:26AmetrineskiesZik: ...*slowly lowers blade.. keeping handle tightly in his hands*.. *9:26MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*sweats* *9:26AmetrineskiesZik: ..... *9:26Mysteriousjillguy*closeup* *The figure takes off his hood cloak* *Closeup on Darrz doing a face* *9:26LIRLIRXisenin: *fixates a menacing glare at the figure* *9:26Mysteriousjillguy*It's Lurk with a clown mask* *Darrz:Still don't you. *9:27Long TimeMario: Oh, Hey Lurk! *9:27MysteriousjillguyStill dopn't know you* *9:27AmetrineskiesZik: ..*adjusts glasses* .... HIM!! *aims the blade* *9:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. L-Lurk?! *9:27Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk rips off the mask* *9:27LIRLIRXisenin: Wait. Oh. I can just get more. *9:27Long TimeMario: How's it going dude? It's been a long time. *(hueheu *9:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*GASP* OHMAIGOSH IT"S THE FUGITIVE FROM TELEVISION! *9:27AmetrineskiesZik: *narrows eyes*.. You again. It's been a while. *9:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes. Yes it has. *9:28AmetrineskiesZik: ......*shuts them for a moment, then glares*.. *9:28MysteriousjillguyLurk puts his cannon away* *9:28Invader Jib*A hooded rken jumps down from a building and runs toward the door* **The door to the apartment, that is *9:28Long TimeMario: Where have you been old friend? *9:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Lurk, what on Irk do you think you're doing?! You threatened me, everyone else in here, and kidnapped an elite! *9:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'd ask you the same question. *9:28LIRLIRXisenin: Wait. He's on television? Are you famous? Where's your.. Oh. You. My robot trolled you once. Okay *9:28AmetrineskiesZik: ...Ironically threatened you. Hmf. *9:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:DARRZ followed me here. I had to shut him up so he wouldn't try to expose me. *9:29Invader JibHooded irken: *Knocks on the door* *9:29Long TimeMario: *opens door* Hellllooooo? .o. *9:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..Too much PEOPLE. T^T *arms twitch* *9:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks toward the door* *Menami: *Irritated at the sight of another person* *9:29Invader JibHooded irken: *Pulls off hood and is Jib* *9:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:I had to destroy the cameras so I wouldn't be discovered by the local authorities. *9:29Long TimeMario: Meh.. *Door slam* *9:29LIRLIRXisenin: Yaaay! JIB! *9:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Those were Xisenin's-- .. Jib? *9:30AmetrineskiesZik: *he's used of being alone in his room while he was building the machine.. being around so many people at once now bothers him* *9:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:JIB? Why are YOU in a hooded cloak? *9:30Invader JibJib:...So you wouldn't run away *Jib: ._. *9:30Long TimeMario: Oh boy, It's a PARTY in here! *9:30LIRLIRXisenin: Because hoods are overrated and nobody cares! *9:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:Huh? *Darrz:HOODS ARE COOL! *Darrz:OH IT"S JIB! *9:31LIRLIRXisenin: I like sombreros more. *9:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:THE MOST AWESOME INVADER EVER! *9:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I like fedoras. But thats not the point here. >.> *9:31Invader JibJib: Anyway..I'm here because..*Closes the door behind him* *9:31Mysteriousjillguy*Darrz squees in delight* *9:31Invader JibJib: *Pulls out an irken phone* *9:31YourFavoriteFangirl(jib has a fanboy-- *9:31MysteriousjillguyDarrz:YO MAN,WHATS BEEN GOING ON? *9:31Long TimeMario: I like tophats.... *9:31Ametrineskies(hue *9:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Are you here to teach me more about planets and stuff? *9:32LIRLIRXisenin: I like KNIVES! *9:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:After the bee attack,I've just wanted to learn more about you! *9:32Invader JibJib: .*Is on the phone* Yeah..he's at- *9:32LIRLIRXisenin:.. *9:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:How you defeated the bees! What it takes to have such skills! *Lurk:WUHT?!! *Lurk:*takes out plasma cannon and fires at Jib* *9:33Invader JibJib: GASHSHSHS *9:33Mysteriousjillguy*The phone flys onto the floor* *9:33Long TimeMario: Uh.... What the heck. *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!!! *9:33MysteriousjillguyLurk steps on it,it breaks* *9:33Invader JibJib: Ow...Dannnng it >_> *9:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:You're not exposing me THIS time Jib! *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Jib. You are NOT reporting him to the authorities, ok? >.> *9:34Invader JibJib: Fine.. *9:34Long TimeMario: SOOOO, Zik, can we try out your nifty-drifty time machineÉ *9:34LIRLIRXisenin: *is munching on bread and watching* *9:34Invader JibJib: But he SHOULD turn himsel fin *9:34Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk looks over to the giant scorch mark on the wall from the blast* *9:34AmetrineskiesZik: ....Not now. *antennae twitch* *9:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh..uhh..sorry Menami. *9:34Long Time?* *Mario: D'aww, Alright... *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Sigh* It's alright.. I'll just have to.. fix it again.. *9:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:Errr Miz. Oh wait! I mean Menami. *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Blink* *9:34AmetrineskiesZik: ...That's my sister's name. ._. *9:35Invader JibJib: ..Your what? *9:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:What? *9:35Long TimeMario: what *9:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..My sister. *looks to Jib* *9:35Long TimeMario: whaaaaaatttt *9:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..*then everyone elseXD* *9:35Invader JibJib: A what...? *9:35LIRLIRXisenin: *ROFLS* *9:35Long TimeMario: What? *9:35MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*noms on a chocolate bar* *9:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *9:35AmetrineskiesZik: ...A sister.. A sibling. Family member.. Older family member.. *9:35Long TimeMario: *mackle more* what what what, what, what what what, what *(XDD *9:35Ametrineskies(XDDDDDD) *9:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uhh nevermind. *9:35LIRLIRXisenin: *ROFLS MORE* *9:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..*turns on Thrift Shop on his phone* *9:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Grabs a tarp and nails it to the hole in the wall for temporarily* *9:36Invader JibJib: ..Irken, please? I don't know what ANY of that is.. *9:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I do. *Menami: And I understand completely. *Nods at ik*.. *9:36AmetrineskiesZik: *turns it off*.. its so hard to explain.. *9:36YourFavoriteFangirl*Zik *9:36LIRLIRXisenin: MEEP. *9:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well anyway,I came to see Xi. Also to see how you guys are doing. *9:36Long TimeMario: Isn't it risky to come on Irk? *9:37LIRLIRXisenin: *immediately stops laughing and sits up* Why have you come to see me? *9:37Long TimeMario: After all your crimes n' stuff. *9:37Invader JibJib: Mmm...we're all assets to his traitorness now.. *9:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:My base isn't upgraded enough to contact you with technology. *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... I almost got arrested once, but I can live with it >.< *9:37AmetrineskiesZik: Hmm, wasn't I there for that.. *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..yeah *9:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes Xi,one of the reasons I came to see you. Technology. *9:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..Hm. *9:38LIRLIRXisenin? Hm.. elaborate. **: *9:38AmetrineskiesZik: ...*steps in front of his machine*.. *turns around and looks at it*.... *9:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:I require your navigation skills. Me and LIR are planning to explore the LSD. *9:38AmetrineskiesZik: ..Youre planning to explore drugs? Thats easy, go find some. *9:38LIRLIRXisenin: What? *Xisenin: Yeah. *9:38MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Wazzat? *behind Zik* *9:38Long TimeHatbot: *Hatbot wakes up from a nap* HELLLOOO WORLD! *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*LOL* *9:38Long Time(XDD *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Waves to Hatbot* :3 *9:39LIRLIRXisenin: No technology involved there. *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Very funny Zik. *9:39AmetrineskiesZik: *turns and snirks*.. *9:39LIRLIRXisenin: No seriously, what are you talking about? *9:39Long TimeMr.Hatbot: *climbs onto menami's head* Ooo, New people! I LOVE NEW FACES! *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:The LSD is a never ending Dimension that's linked to LIR. *9:39AmetrineskiesZik: ..Hmm. Not exactly new-- *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Ehe.. ^^ *9:39AmetrineskiesZik: ...Lir's high? *9:39Long TimeMr.Hatbot: Awww. *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:He uses it for storage. Practically ANYTHING is in there. *9:39YourFavoriteFangirl(..LOL *9:40Long Time(XDDD *9:40AmetrineskiesZik: ...Anything happens in the LSDs *eye sparkle* *9:40Invader JibJib: Yup..it's a deathrtrap. *9:40Long TimeMr.Hatbot: Drugs are bad, STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS! *9:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:GNNGHHH! NO! It's not about DRUGS! It's about finding important stuff in the LSD! *9:40Long TimeMario: ._. *9:40AmetrineskiesZik: ITS A JOURNEY TO THE MUSHROOM LANDS~ *9:40LIRLIRXisenin: Well, in any case, you'd need an XYZ coordinate system. *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Laughing SO HARD* *9:40Long TimeMario: Yes, he'll save princess peach! *9:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:ANYTHING is in there. Technology,aliens,even OBJECTS FROM ALTERNATE UNIVERSES! *9:40AmetrineskiesZik: Ufufufufufu owo *9:40LIRLIRXisenin: To make a GPS. *9:41AmetrineskiesZik: ...YES SO MUCH IS IN THE LSDS UFUFU- *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's practically an ENDLESS TREASURE CHEST! *9:41Long TimeMr.Hatbot: *pokes lurk* Who are yoooouuu then? :o *9:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..Fufufufuuuu~ >w<;; *9:41LIRLIRXisenin: *is smiling* Impossible technology??? *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:I am Lurk. *9:41Long TimeMr.Hatbot: What kind of name is that!? XD *laughs* *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:ANYTHING. Even things beyond NORMAL COMPREHENSION! *Darrz:Why is your hair so spiky? *Lurk:MY HAIR IS FINE! *9:42LIRLIRXisenin: *Flashes back to his discovery of the ROBLOX Dimension* *9:42AmetrineskiesZik: FUFUFUFUFUFU~ YES THERE IS~ Just a simple step and youre in for RIIIIDE~ *derps and spins* *9:42Invader JibJib:...Lurk is a human wannabe *9:42MysteriousjillguyDarrz:You look like a porcupine! *9:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Eheheh-- *9:42AmetrineskiesZik: ...Jib, if you know what a human is, why do you question what a sister is? *9:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:BE QUIET! My hair is .."ok" *9:43Invader JibJib: ...I don't know much about them at all.. *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: *Terrified face* NO THEY'LL TAKE ME AWAY AGAIN AAAURGVH *hides in a cabinet* *9:43MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Soo...wutzzat thing you're making Zik. *9:43YourFavoriteFangirl(Guys.. I've gotta go >n< Im sorry.. my mom's forcing me off *9:43Invader Jib(Bye) *9:43Long TimeMr.Hatbot: Here, let me fix your hair, silly! *gets claws out and cuts lurk's hair all chopy and short* * Category:Season 2 Category:Roleplays Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished Category:Irken Conquest Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Paused